


Into Every Generation.

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Felicity as a Slayer, Walter is a Watcher, hopefully it's good, i don't even know where this came from, season one AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into every generation a slayer is born.<br/>For years, Felicity Smoak has wanted nothing more than to be normal, to forget that she was one of the chosen. And for the most part it worked, she got to live a normal life. At least until Oliver Queen walked into her cubicle and changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Arrow fic and my first attempt at an AU. I'm going to admit to you all know, I'm not the best writer and length isn't my speciality. Anyway, this will basically be a bit of a season on rewrite born from the fact that I've been thinking about Buffy a lot lately. Unfortunately, this is the only chapter I have so far and don't really have an update schedule. But I do hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and will stick by me until I manage to complete this. So, enjoy.

“In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer.”

For Felicity Smoak her life in Las Vegas with her mother was normal, even if she was a few grades ahead and younger then everyone in her class, for the teenager, this was a normal life. But on May 20th 2003, everything changed, she'd been walking to class when she suddenly felt an overwhelming power within her. At that moment in Sunnydale, California, Willow Rosenberg was tapping into the essence of the slayer scynthe, activating the potentials. It was at the moment that Felicity Meghan Smoak and hundred other girls became Vampire Slayers.  
For the next few years of her life, Felicity managed to go on like normal, not wanting to be a slayer, having heard stories about how many of them died young, too young. She just wanted to be a normal person, she didn't want to have to go about taking down things she believed to have only existed in books and cheesy movies, even if she did tap into that power, that calling when the occassion called for it. But still, she graduated at the top of her class and earned a full rid to M.I.T. After she moved to Cambridge, the fact that there were a couple of slayers in town with her as well, she only had the occasional run in with bumpy faced creatures of the night, so while others spent their nights in graveyards, she managed to continue her studies.  
Her life changed once again, it seemed every few years, something big would happen, the day she took a job at Queen Consolidated was also the day she realised, she couldn't just run from her responsibilities, from what had become her destiny and the moment she accepted the position in the IT Department was the day that Walter Steele not only became her boss but also became her Watcher.  
From then on, she trained, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid her destiny forever, but as the years passed, she managed to pretend, act is if she was just an ordinary IT girl, some days even forgetting that she was a Slayer, that she had an immense strength within her, those were the days Felicity enjoyed the most. Not liking the fact that she had the ability to kill, it wasn't something she ever wanted to do, even if the people she knew she had to go after were already dead and soulless.  
She and Walter grew close, the blonde seeing him as a surrogate father of sorts, but their relationship never extended past the duties of a Watcher and his Slayer, the older man determined to keep that side of his life secret, something Felicity agreed with, the public was still to learn of what had really happened to the town of Sunnydale, unless you really knew were to look, no one knew of the Hellmouth.  
Life was simple, the way she liked it, she went to work, came home, binge watched shows, rinse and repeat. Vampires and demons seemed to avoid Starling City, a fact that Felicity was perfectly happy with and hoped wouldn't change any time soon.  
She figured things would stay the same, from here on out, she'd only use the strength given to her when the occasion called for it, it was something that Felicity wished for, though deep down she knew she had a deeper purpose, that she could be more than just an overqualified IT girl.

Once again, it all changed one Friday morning, with a red pen between her teeth she looked up from the files in front of her and turned around, her eyes meeting blue and the last person she ever expected to see in her cubicle. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." She heard, the name making her shake off her surprise.  
"Of course, you're Mr Queen, I know who you are." She began, cringing internally as she began to babble, a habit she had never been able to break, luckily Oliver didn't seem to annoyed by it, not something that happened to her often, but as she looked at him she felt as if her life was about to change once more, it was something she couldn't quite explain but Felicity somehow knew it would be important, that in someway, meeting him would improve her life, that it would bring something out in her that she had yet to find.  
And so, once again, that night everything changed, her usually quiet walk home, ending in her arriving at her town house feeling bruised and covered in a nice layer of vampire dust, realising the years of ignoring what she was born to do were coming to an end and it had all began the moment Oliver Queen walked into her life claiming to have spilt a latte on a bullet riddled laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after first meeting Oliver and multiple run ins with Starling City's man in green, Felicity finally comes face to face with the vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally here!!!  
> I'm so sorry for leaving you all waiting. I had a lot going on, no muse and then a bad cold that took a while to shake.  
> This has not been beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy chapter two.

In the two weeks since Oliver Queen had walked into her life, things had changed drastically for Felicity. Before, her nights were spent on the couch with her favourite shows on Netflix, the blonde slayer now found herself spending more and more time in the graveyards of Starling City, the vampires coming out in full force and she simply couldn't bring herself to do nothing, not when she knew she had the power to stop it. She had also begun training with Walter more, three times a week, her lunch break was spent back at her apartment, while it was small, she'd turned her spare bedroom into a place where she could work out, train with some weapons, prepare herself for the day where she could no longer sit back as vampires moved through her home.

Three days after meeting Oliver, Felicity had her first run in with the vigilante, at first, he'd stepped in, tried to save but then, just as she was about to sink her stake into the vampire's heart, she felt herself being thrown back, hitting the ground hard, the wind was knocked out of her. She was still quick to pull herself up, engaging with the man in green, blocking blows before she finally managed to stake the bumpy face creature of the night. Seeing a man turn to dust had stunned the vigilante long enough for Felicity to get away.

Run ins with him weren't uncommon, they somehow managed to cross paths most nights. It took two week and two days before he finally stopped her, his hand on Felicity's arm as he pulled her into a dark alleyway in the glades.  
“What the hell is going on in my city? What was wrong with that man? Why did you kill him?” Felicity heard the modulated voice say, feeling something familiar about him.  
“Vampires.” The blonde simply stated, not giving him a chance to accuse her of lying, she knew how many people were still in the dark about what they shared their earth with.  
“There are vampires in our city, I'm a slayer, sounds ridiculous, I know, but it's completely true. Someone in Sunnydale, they activated all the potential slayers and boom, I was one. They're already dead, they have no souls, I'm not taking a life, I'm saving many which is more than I can say about you.” Argued the blonde, she had been surprised, expecting him to hold her at arrow point, tell her she had failed this city. She was doing what she was destined to, she was saving lives.  
“Stay out of my way and we'll get along fine.” With that, she watched as the vigilante shot an arrow into the air, repelling away from her.

 

As Oliver left Felicity, he was even more confused than he had been before. None of it made sense, he had seen many things in his time away, from super soldier serum to magic, but somehow Vampires seemed to far fetched. But the more Oliver thought about it, the more things added up, the strange animal attacks. He'd overheard people talking, of people dying from two puncture holes in their necks, completely drained of blood. It was then he realised, there was more poisoning his city than he or his father had could have ever predicted.

 

Walking into work the next morning, Felicity was quick to find Walter, glad her watcher wasn't busy, she knew they had things to discuss, mostly a man in green and the increased activity from the undead of the city.  
“So, you spoke to him and told him the truth?” She knew the British man would have preferred for her to have made something up, he was very against anyone knowing about who she was and what could do. With a sigh, Felicity nodded, fiddling with her phone.  
“I did. He saw a man to dust, what was I supposed to say? Tell him he was seeing things? It was tell him the truth or risk him having me arrested. Though if he had gotten me arrested, it would be a little hypocritical of him given the people he's been killing.”   
“It's best if you try and keep your distance from him, at least for now. We don't know what his agenda is here or who he is working for, it would be best to keep you out of his cross hairs.” Walter looked to his slayer, trying to hide his worry. He knew she was slowly getting stronger, bettering her skills and fighting style, but he would always worry, having come to see Felicity as a member of the family, he did not want to become another watcher who had lost their slayer.  
“I'll be fine, promise.” Felicity assured him, smiling as she stood and excused herself, making her way back to her cubicle.

Her mind was reeling, trying to figure out where to go from here, she was sure it would be easy enough to avoid the vigilante, it seemed their run ins were only when he had been taking out whichever one percenter was on his list that night while she was patrolling each night, perhaps if they spoke again she could convince him to avoid her usual area, it was a silly thought, but she simply hoped to be able to continue on as normal without having to worry about getting an arrow through her chest.

Reaching her desk, she sat down, about to get comfortable and set on getting whatever work there was to do that day done over the next few hours when she noticed a post it note stuck to her monitor, telling her that Oliver Queen needed her help. With a sigh, she grabbed her tablet and made her way upstairs, not particularly looking forward to this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I will do my best to get Chapter Three up for you soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so two chapters in two weeks. I'm on a roll! I hope you all enjoy this and please feel free to leave any comments.

She reached the executive floor in no time, tablet clutched in her hand. Once set up, she listening to Oliver's request, getting to work with a quiet sigh.   
“I should add personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen to my job title.” Felicity said aloud as she adjusted her glasses, adding a quick happily as she noticed the look on Oliver's face. It was another odd job, one that made no sense and came with a poor excuse, yet she still found herself doing it, there was just something that was telling her that she could trust him, that he was trying to do something good. Their meeting didn't take long, soon they were both parting ways, the blonde returning the IT Department, her day becoming normal once more.

Oliver's new knowledge that vampires not only existed but were using his city as their own personal feeding ground and him questioning everything, he'd known for a very long time that he was city was in need of saving but he had never anticipated this. As the days went by, on the nights where her wasn't crossing names off the list he found himself watching over Felicity, the jeans and hoodie she wore during the patrols not doing much to conceal her identity. He stayed in the shadows, never revealing himself and never interfering, he could see that she was more than capable of protecting herself, her admires her strength but still felt the need to be around when he could be, just in case.

After three nights of watching over Felicity, Oliver returned to the foundry to find Diggle still waiting.  
“Three nights in a row, Oliver, what's your interest in this woman? She's not on your fathers list. Do we even know what she's doing out there?” Letting out a sigh, having expected this, he set his bow down, his back still to his partner.  
“You've heard about all the animals attacks over the last few months. According to her, it's really vampires, they exist and they're here in Starling City.” The explanation still sounded ridiculous to him and he could tell by the look on John's face that he agreed to.  
“Vampires? So you're telling me Dracula is attacking people?”  
“I know it sounds ridiculous, I didn't believe it either until I saw her drive a stake through a man's heart who then turned to dust. What other explanation is there?” The two shared a look, Diggle still not completely convinced but not unwilling to give Oliver the benefit of the doubt.  
“And who is this woman?”  
“I don't know.” He hadn't wanted to lie to his partner, but he also knew Felicity's identity as this slayer wasn't his to tell, he could only hope that when the truth did come out that Diggle would forgive him.  
“Well, man, you've got to figure out what it is that has you wanting to watch over this woman and deal with it. I'm heading out.” Waving him off, Oliver sat in his computer chair and took the time to think things through, he's unable to explain it, but he feels drawn to Felicity, they barely know one another, just two people passing through the night, but he remembers. He remembers her as a face that had made him smile in the darkest of times as he hid from view in his father's office and she spoke to photo of him. She was someone he'd always remembered, coming to him in the briefest of moments, she'd been a nameless face he'd never thought he would see again, at least until he showed up at her cubicle with a broken laptop and a poor excuse and all Oliver knew was he wanted, needed her in his life, even if all it was was him asking her for help from time to time.

Monday morning when Felicity stepped into her cubicle after a few moments away, a week after she had last seen Oliver, a package was found on her desk, frowning a little, she was quick to open it, pulling out a back of business cards. Removing one from the stack, she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she read it, Felicity Smoak: Personal Internet Researcher for Oliver Queen. She didn't know whether to be angry or amused but she had to admit the thought was sweet. Placing the cards back on her desk, she found the note that had been left.

Felicity,  
Thank you for all of your help, one day I promise I will learn to do all of this myself.  
I truly appreciate all you've done,  
-Oliver

With a soft smile, she set the package aside. Looking at the time, she realised it was close enough to her lunch break for her to leave a few minutes early. She had another training session with Walter after all and knew there was something he had wanted to discuss with her,

Their training sessions were always pretty much the same, she worked on improving her technique and strength, their conversations tended to always be about the bumpy faced creatures of the night, while she knew Walter cared for her safety, the British man was determined to keep his personal life and his job as her Watcher separate from one another.

Today was different, their session was filled with smiles as he brought up his stepchildren, Felicity had always known better than to bring them up, unless it was to mention Olivier's visits to her, never giving away much information about them.   
“Felicity, I need a favour from you.” Walter approached her as their time together was winding down, the two of them needing to return to their jobs. She looked to him and nodded, encouraging him to go on, he simply asked him to look into a few things after finding a large sum of money missing from the company.  
“Easy as pie, I'll get it done. Though I don't really understand that expression, pie really isn't that easy to make when you think about it unless it means eating.” She explained, rambling on with a frown that had Walter smiling. The two soon parted was, Felicity returning to her computer, focusing on her task at hand, not knowing just what she was about to get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any questions about anything or just want to be talk you can contact me on twitter under the same username and tumblr as perfectlittlesoul.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have a long waited conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm on a roll here. Another regular update. I really hope I can keep this up for all of you.

The next few weeks were pretty much like normal for Felicity, with the added task of looking into Moira for Walter, it felt wrong looking into this wife, even if her Watcher had asked her to do it but she knew he had his reasons, though she was unsure of how to tell him his wife was really up to no good.

She'd taken the information up to Walter, believing it wouldn't be a good idea to keep him waiting. Felicity told him everything, Sagittarius, the warehouse and most importantly, how the notebook she had been given had the names of people being targeted by The Hood. The conversation was surprisingly quick given the information but she soon left him to process what she had just told him, feeling a little guilty for what she had dug up. 

She returned to her cubicle to find Oliver waiting for her, unable to keep herself from smiling.  
“So, what do you need me to do for you this time?” The blonde asked, a playful smile on her face as he looked at her with a hint of confusion.  
“Uh, I'm having some trouble with my phone.” Handing the item in question to her, he smiled, sitting down in front of her desk, watching as she fiddled with it. Felicity had to keeping herself from grinning, it'd been pretty obvious that he hadn't really been having any trouble, it had seemed that the last few times they'd seen one another Oliver had just been trying to come up with reasons to see her, something that both excited and confused her.

“All fixed, all you had to was go into the settings.” Felicity explained once she had the phone back to him, he smiled, thanking her before offering to walk her to her car. She found herself simply wanting to spend a little more time with him, so with a nod, she packed her things and they were in their way.

They made their way to the car park in relative silence, yet being beside him felt more comfortable than she ever thought it would, she couldn't explain the way he made her feel, safe and normal, it was easy to forget that she had a destiny she couldn't escape from when she was helping him with whatever ridiculous thing he came to her for.

The comfort felt between the two of them was short lived, as Felicity was searching for her keys she felt that tug in her gut, her hand tightening around the stake, she was quick to turn, the vampire coming at her at such a speed that she barely had a moment to react. She jumped into action, deflecting as many blows as she could and getting in a few of her own. Oliver found himself standing off to the side, wanting to step in but seeing that she had it handled.   
Hitting the ground after a particularly hard blow, Felicity quickly moved towards her bag, pulling the stake from it, she turned onto her bag, just as the vampire was leaning down, fangs bared as he went for her neck, she drove the stake into his heart, coughing at the dust before pulling herself up from the ground.

Looking to Oliver, she sees the look in his face and suddenly, it feels as if he's a stranger to her.  
“So uh, vampires, huh, they exist, that was a vampire, they're a pretty big thing in Starling City, I'm trying to take care of them, I'm a slayer, it's a weird destiny thing, you know? I'm not a killer!” She was babbling now, unable to stop as Oliver just stared at her.  
“They're already dead, so I'm not really killing anyone, stopping them from killing people actually. I'm just gonna-” She couldn't even give him a chance to respond, fearing he'd think she was crazy, despite what he had just seen. Felicity all but jumped into her car, speeding off and leaving him standing there, trying to stop the shaking in her hands, Walter was going to be pissed.

 

As the next few days past, Felicity does her best to avoid Oliver, which luckily for her is an easy task, him seemingly doing the same. She's distracted, something she tries to hide but during her training session with Walter, her inability to concentrate on her weapons practice, he knows something is wrong.  
“Oliver knows I'm a slayer.” She blurts out, sensing that Walter had been trying to ask her what was up, not that he was always very great about talking to her about anything other than work and her duties.  
“How?” He was angry, this she knew, but if she'd been able to avoid it, she would have, so she fills him in on what had happened, the ambush in the parking lot and her filter malfunctioning in the aftermath of it all.   
“Felicity! You know how important it is to me that my personal life and my duties as your Watcher stay separate, how could you let this happen?”  
“Let this happen!? It's not like I dragged him out there and told the vamp that dinner was ready. We were ambushed, Walter! I was trying to keep him safe.” Felicity couldn't believe it, she had always done everything she could to make sure no one found out about her connection with Walter, it wasn't as if she wanted people to know either. Their argument only grew, her Watcher still acting as if she had done it all on purpose.   
“You should not have told him.” It was rare that Felicity ever saw Walter angry, but when she did that anger had never before been directed at her.  
“I stopped him from ending up dead, I stopped your wife from losing her son again! He doesn't know about you, your precious normal life is still intact. I trust him. He won't tell anyone. I get that it's your job to look out for me, but it's my life, my mistake to make. I don't see him telling anyone but if he does, I'll be the one dealing with the consequences.” Picking up her things, she stormed out of the room, making her way back to work, not knowing that it would soon be months before the two of them would talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you wanna discuss anything about this story you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little shorter than the last two. Sorry for that. Hope you enjoy.

When Felicity arrives back to her office at Queen Consolidated, she's still angry about the argument she had had with Walter, she tries to focus on her work but finds her thoughts pulled to what Walter had said as well as the last time she had seen Oliver, wondering if they'd see each other again or if he was simply just going to avoid her, believing her to be crazy. Unable to really focus on her work, she looked through her tablet, reading about the recent murders that were being blamed on The Hood. It was at that moment that Oliver entered her office, answering her questions about whether or not they'd see one another again, startling her from her thoughts as he spoke.

“Hello.” He says, he was his usual charming self but Felicity was sure she could sense a little bit of nerves in his voice.  
“Don't you knock?” asks the blonde as she sets her tablet down, shooting him a look that his him smiling in amusement.  
“Felicity, this is the IT department, not the laddies room. I need your help again.” Oliver explains, handing her a black arrow, she looks at him in suspicion, not believing his story about his friend being into archery, not noticing the slightly offended look on his face when she mentioned that she thought it was a ridiculous hobby, yet she still does it, trusting him now more than ever, she had to in hopes that he'd accept everything he had seen that night in the car park.

Felicity is about to get to work on tracking down the arrow when Oliver speaks up, nerves evident in the tone of his voice.  
“Uh, Felicity, about what you told me, the vampires and you being the slayer and everything. I believe you, I've seen things that can't really be explained myself so I guess the existence of vampires shouldn't be to much of a stretch. Your secret is safe with me.”  
She stares at him for what feels like hours but she knows is merely seconds before she smiles at him in appreciation. “Thank you, you should stay, this won't take long.”

She found the information quickly, passing it to Oliver.  
“Felicity, you're remarkable.”  
“Thank you for remarking on in.” Felicity smiled at him before he wished her a Merry Christmas as he heads back towards the door.  
“I'm Jewish.” She replies after him, watching as he turned around.  
“Happy Hanukkah.” With that, she watches as he leaves the room, leaving her to her thoughts once again.

Felicity spends the next few days, focusing on her work and patrols while ignoring calls from her watcher and avoiding him at work. He calls her late one evening as she's about ready to hit the streets.  
“Stupid Walter and his stupid fraking controlling ways, should just get back to his fancy Christmas party and leave me alone.” She mumbles, slipping her phone into her pocket before zipping up her hoodie. She knew hitting the streets while she was and Walter weren't talking probably wasn't the best idea, the two having decided long ago that she'd always let him know whenever she was out on patrol but she couldn't bring herself to care, she needed to be busy and most nights for her, that meant being out in the glades, dusting some of the bumpy faced creatures of the night.

Over the next few hours, she walks through The Glades, the place was a hotspot for vampire activity, that part of the city was full of dark ally ways and badly lit parks, perfect feeding grounds for them. It's a mostly quiet night, though Felicity does come away with some scrapes and bruises, happy that she at the very least got away without teeth marks in her neck, they were never fun to hide at work.

It'd been a few hours and given the lack of activity that night, she started back for her apartment, stumbling across the masses of police cars and media surrounding one of the many abandoned warehouse in The Glades. She slipped through the crowd unnoticed, keeping her hoodie up as she glanced at peoples faces, she needed to know what was going on. She got close enough to one of the police officers without being seen to hear about the Dark Archer holding people hostage inside the building. She stood around for a while before feeling as if she should leave, knowing there was nothing she could do, this wasn't exactly in her skill set but a small glint of metal caught her eye, looking up just in time to see the vigilante zip tie into the building.

Something brings Felicity to stay, even with the knowledge that she couldn't help, she feels drawn to stay, it was a feeling she couldn't describe, she just knew she was needed there. It felt like hours had passed, no one was saying anything, even the press were quiet until the hostages came running from the building and while everyone went rushing towards them, either to help or to try and get their piece of the story, Felicity still stayed put. 

Twenty minutes after the release of the hostages, with everyone still focused on them, the slayer finally turned to leave, walking slowly down the ally. She pulls her hoodie closer around her, the crisp December air getting to her when she sees a figure fall from the window. She wastes no time in rushing towards the man, looking over him as she sees the broken arrows protruding from his bag, she's careful as she rolls him over, looking for more injuries until her eyes finally land on his face, something awfully familiar about the man as her shaky hands slowly push his hood back, just enough to reveal a little more of his face, shock filling her body when it revealed to her that the man in the hood was none other than Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want discuss anything about this story you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologise this may be short. And sorry it took a while, with everyone voting for SOTY I figured no one would miss it if I didn't update last night.  
> So, this chapter is light on Oliver but there is some Diggle and Felicity things. Really hope you all enjoy.

Finding out your boss' stepson has a thing for dressing up in green leather and running around Starling City putting arrows into people comes as a shock to Felicity, but not as a big of a shock as she thought it would. She sits, simply staring at the face beneath the hood before she is quickly snapped back to the situation at hand, she pulls out her phone, planning on calling an ambulance as she hears a van coming to a speeding stop come up behind her, Oliver's bodyguard John Diggle behind the wheel. The two of them work quickly, getting him inside and changed, Felicity looking away awkwardly as they try to come up with an excuse for his injuries, Diggle knowing there's no way he could give him the treatment he needed.

They get Oliver to the hospital surprisingly quick, once there and he's being seen my doctors, Felicity knows there's a conversation she'd rather avoid coming. The blonde slayer contemplates leaving but she know's she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until she knew that Oliver was going to be ok.  
“So,” she hears Diggle say, turning to face the older man, a concerned look on her face.  
“What were you doing in the glades? It's not a safe place to be, especially this late at night.” Felicity lets out a sigh, taking a seat, motioning for him to do the same.  
“Heard of vampires?” She started, a little surprised when he nodded. “Well, I'm a vampire slayer. There used to only be a few, potentials only being called if another slayer died. But about ten years ago, someone did this thing which activated all potentials so to speak. I was one and now I'm a slayer.” As she explained, she expected the bodyguard to be looking at her as if she was insane, most people would after all but all she saw on his face was some kind of understanding.   
“Anyway, it's a weird destiny thing. I avoided it for as long as I could but then I moved here and vampires kept killing people so, I started going out on patrols, which is what I was doing tonight.” At the end of the explanation, John simply nodded, placing a comforting hand of Felicity's shoulder as if he were trying to say he believed her, something she felt incredibly grateful for.

After a few hours of sitting in an uncomfortable silence, the room full of worry the two of them are allowed to move to Oliver's room, each taking a seat, they remain quiet as they watch him sleep. Felicity can't seem to take her eyes from him, looking back on all the time's he had come to her for help, it all suddenly making sense now that she knew the truth. But with this revelation she finds herself feeling hurt, the night when they were ambushed in the Queen Consolidated car park, he had pretended to be so surprised by what had gone on when he had known the truth about what she was all along.

Oliver wakes not too long into their camp out in his room, Diggle about to explain everything just as his family walks in. Felicity takes a step back, she and Walter sharing a look, something that does not go unnoticed by Digg. He tells them that Oliver had been in a motorcycle accident, Moira turning to Felicity looking unimpressed as she asks why she was there.  
“Oh, I'd gone out for some more mint chip, I saw it all happen and then when I recognised it as Oliver, I didn't want to just leave without knowing he was ok.” She explained, noticing the looks of assumption on the Queen women's faces before quickly continuing. “Not that we're together or anything, because we're not. I work in the IT Department and help him with his computer-”  
“She's my friend.” Oliver cuts her off, giving her a chance to take a breath.   
“I should go, glad you're okay Oliver.” With that, she quickly left the room, not noticing the way Walter looked at her leaving.

Following her out, Diggle is quick to stop Felicity, not wanting her to have to walk home through the glades, despite knowing she could probably handle herself.  
“I'll take you home, it's been a long night.” He says, a soft and kind smile gracing his tired looking face.   
“I still have to patrol.” She responded, not wanting to put him out.  
“We've had enough excitement for tonight, come on.” He insists, causing Felicity to sigh but go with him, he had a point, it had been a very long night.

They sit in relative silence as Diggle drives through The Glades and towards her apartment, but even he can't deny his own curiosity.  
“So, what's going on with you and Walter?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the road, Felicity is about to deny everything when he shoots her a look. “I saw the way the two of you looked at one another, don't say nothing.”  
“He's my watcher.” Stated the blonde, knowing how made Walter would be if he knew she was telling someone about the nature of their relationship.  
“All slayers have one. They look out for us, teach us all we need to know, train us. Walter has been my watcher since I started at QC. But, he's very private about it, Mrs Queen doesn't know and he would really like to keep it that way, so you can't tell Oliver.” The two of them may have been arguing, but Felicity wasn't mad enough to deny him is right to tell his family himself. She sees hesitation in Diggle's face, clearly seeing how he didn't want to keep this from his friend.  
“Please, you can't tell him.” Eventually he agrees and Felicity sighs in relief, the rest of the journey then being spent in silence.

As the weekend passes, things are quiet, Felicity notices how even the vampires seem to be taking the holidays off, something the blonde was not going to complain about. She's going about her usual Monday morning routine, the news playing quietly in the background as she gets ready for work when she hears a headline that cause her to freeze in her tracks, CEO of Queen Consolidated, Walter Steele had gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still love me? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass and there are no leads in what happened to Walter. The Vigilante is MIA and Oliver and Felicity talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new chapter. Again, possibly a little short and lacking a bit of Olicity but there's some at the end! The next chapter should have more. Enjoy!

The next couple of weeks pass by in a blur, Felicity continued her patrols, missing the training session and conversations she'd have with Walter throughout the week. She hated that the last time they had spoken the two of them had argued. Most of her time at work was spent trying to find something, some trace of what had happened to him but each time she came up empty. It frustrated her to know end. It was a mystery and she hated mysteries, she just wanted to find something, wanted to bring her watcher home.

She finds herself wanting to call Oliver, ask for help she know she can only get from the vigilante. They had spoken since that night in the hospital, if you call him saying three words to his family about her speaking to one another. She wanted to, oh did she want to call him, even just to see how he was doing, she was getting updates from Diggle but that wasn't enough to stop her from worrying. But she avoided it, she knew she was avoiding it, she couldn't stop herself from still feeling upset, she was angry at him. He had known the truth about her for weeks yet he had said nothing, it hurt.

Felicity had found a friend though, she and Diggle had become closer over the past two weeks, she finally had someone she could talk to. She'd never had someone other than Walter who knew of her calling. She glanced at the clock on her computer and smiled, moving to the door, just as Digg had arrived, right in time for their weekly Big Belly lunch date.

“So, you doing okay?” The driver asked once they were seated and had their orders in front of them. Felicity shrugged, she knew he was concerned, it was something she appreciated.  
“Keeping busy, work and patrols. Trying to find Walter.” She could tell by the look on John's face that he didn't like the idea of her being out on the streets alone, but she knew sooner or later he'd figure out that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.  
“How is he?” Minutes had passed since they had last spoken, eating in silence when she could no longer resist asking, her eyes on her fries.  
“He's doing as well as he can, trying to look after his family. I'm sure you've noticed that he's been a little absent on the streets. He feels like he's failed the city.” That drew her attention,wishing there was something she could do to tell him, convince him he'd been doing some good in the city.  
They finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence, Felicity's mind on overdrive, thinking about Oliver and how to find Walter. Her thoughts were still going a mile a minute when she arrived back at Queen Consolidated, making her ability to focus on her work difficult.

Three weeks since Walter's disappearance pass, her searches still coming up empty but the vampire population of Starling City coming out in full force now that the holidays were over. She's working on what she hopes is a lead when she hears footsteps at her door, looking up, she can't help but smile as Oliver limps in. It's obvious he's still healing but she's glad he looks better than he had that night in the hospital.  
“Hi.” Oliver looks a little nervous but still managed to smile. “I'm sorry.”  
She's surprised, but happy, glad that they had this change to talk.  
“I should have told you that I knew but I had my own secret to keep.”  
“Yes, you should have told me. But I guess I understand why you did it. It's fine.” Felicity kept her eyes on him, finding his fidgeting a little amusing, she could tell he was still nervous, it wasn't something she'd expect from him but she decided it was nice to see that he was human.  
“Well, I should go, let you work.” Oliver says, Felicity is unable to stop herself from being disappointed, wishing they'd been able to talk more but he stops and turns, walking back to her desk.  
“Felicity. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” She looks at him with a smile, raising her eyebrow at the question.  
“I don't want to read Too much into this, But are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? Like a date-date?”  
“Uh, sure, I mean, the implication with dinner, that you-” He's babbling and she can't help but grin, it was so unlike Oliver, the man who was so serious all of the time was full of nervous babbles.  
“Usually I'm the one speaking in sentence fragments.” That makes Oliver smile, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.  
“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?”   
The blonde grinned, nodding her answer. “Yes, I'd like that.”  
“Okay, tonight at eight? Italian?” He asked, not waiting for her reply as he left her office with a wave, leaving Felicity smiling as she went back to her work.

Oliver arrives back to the foundry, Diggle with a smug smile on his face as he asks about what's got him so happy.  
“Felicity and I have a date tonight.” Digg's reaction isn't what he's expecting, but then again, he knew his bodyguard probably wouldn't have been the best, noticing how he seemed to be slightly protective over the slayer in their lives.  
“You sure that's a good idea, Oliver? You both have a lot going on.”   
“It's just dinner, Digg. We're friends and trust me, she's a lot stronger than she looks. Besides, I was going to ask her to join the team. We need her expertise. And we can protect her.” Oliver could see that Diggle didn't agree but he didn't care, he knew deep down this was the right decision to make. Grabbing his jacket, he headed up the stairs, heading home to prepare for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want discuss anything about this story you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yay. And another weekly update? Go me!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Oliver arrives at the restaurant and sees that Felicity is already there, her beauty stopping him in his tracks, her long blonde hair down in curls and over one shoulder, red lips matching her red dress, reminding him of their first meeting. He walks towards the table and she stands, the two of them hugging before sitting in their seats.  
“Am I being crazy?” Felicity asks, gaining a confused raised eyebrow from Oliver.  
“I mean, we've only known one another for a few months but we still know big things, big secrets, things I won't say here but things that would be crazy to anyone else.” She was worried about babbling, it'd been a long time since her last date.  
“I know what you mean.” Oliver responds, a real, genuine smile on his face he knew Thea would tease him about if he were to see him. They talk and drink and eat, the meal being one of the best things Oliver had had in years. He feels normal, for some time he gets to forget all that he had been through, all that he needed to do for his city and to honour his father's memory. 

They leave the restaurant hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces as they walk through the city, not ready for the night to end. Oliver already knows, he trusts Felicity more than he's ever trusted anyone. The two of them find a bench in a quiet part of the city,  
“You know, the five years I was gone, I wasn't always on the island.” Oliver started, it was something he hadn't told anyone yet he knew he could talk to her.  
“The entire time I was gone, no matter where I was, I could never completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long, you stop seeing people as people. You see targets or threats. And then I walked into your office.” He smiled softly. “You were the first person that I could see as a person, there was just something about you.”  
Felicity had been quiet, but her focus was on Oliver, listening intently, nothing but understanding and compassion on her face.  
“Yeah, I was chewing on a pen.”  
“It was red.”

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Oliver can't help himself and asks about her nightly activities. Felicity explains as best she could, mentioning having a watcher without bringing Walter up. In turn, she asks about his thing for green leather, with a small laugh, Oliver goes onto explain his mission, the notebook and his fathers dying wish.  
“Which reminds me, there's something I would like to ask you.” He starts, slightly nervous, worried about her answer.  
“I want you to join me and Diggle. We could really use your help.” Felicity is shocked by his question, quickly shaking her head.  
“No, I can't do that. You kill people, Oliver. I can't be apart of that!” She insists, continuing to shake her head but knowing if she joined him, it could help in her search for Walter.

Accepting the answer, Oliver nods and takes her home, the ride quiet as Felicity is lost in her thoughts. When they arrive, he walks to the door, saying goodnight with a kiss to her cheek before heading back to his car.  
“Oliver!” Felicity calls out, nervously biting her lip. “I'll think about it, joining you.” She tells him, seeing his soft smile before heading into her apartment.

A few days past since their date, a permanent smile seems to be on Oliver's face despite not knowing whether or not Felicity would be joining the team. The two text back and forth, avoiding all topics of vigilantes and vampires, it kept things simple and also kept him from unintentionally pressuring her into giving an answer.

Close to a week has passed by the time Oliver finally steps back into the IT Department, flashing Felicity a smile the moment he spots the blonde working at her desk. The blonde in question was working on what she hoped would be another potential lead into Walter's disappearance, glancing up, she smiles seeing Oliver's smiling face.  
“Hey.” The Queen heir says, taking a seat.  
“Hi.” The blonde replies quietly, fiddling with the red pen in her hand, noticing the way his eyes seemed to light up slightly as he noticed the item.  
“So, I've decided that I will joining you and Diggle.” She'd spent a lot of time really considering it and knew she needed to do something, she sees his about to say something but she's not done, quickly cutting him off.  
“There's conditions, it's temporary. I want to find Walter, he was nice to me and he deserves to be back with his family and you can probably help me. I also will not be helping with any killing.” With a nod, Oliver agrees, knowing that Felicity on their side, even just for a little while would be a world of help.

Later in the evening, Oliver and Felicity meet at what would soon be Verdant, with a smile, her takes her hand, leading her inside and down the stairs.  
“You're not going to kill me and bury me in the basement, are you?” Felicity asked in a teasing manner, bringing a laugh out of Oliver's lips.  
“Nope, not going to kill you and bury you in the basement.” He promise, stopping at the base of the stairs and turning the lights on, the lone desk lamp having done nothing to really light the space.  
“Felicity Smoak, this is where we do our work. You know Diggle.” He's still smiling, causing Diggle to smirk, the older man would be teasing him a lot later on. Digg and Felicity exchange hellos and smile at one another, the blonde looking around the base of operations, grimacing at the state of his computer set up, improving all of that would be the first thing she did.  
“So, Felicity Smoak. Welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want discuss anything about this story you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all waiting, updates may be on weekends now, I'm not too sure. Hope you all enjoy.

 

Felicity joining the team changes things, for the better. The foundry suddenly feels lighter, happier as she Diggle are often joking when things are quiet, the killing slows, the police now finding people with arrows in arms and legs, are confused about why the vigilante is now just injuring his targets, but are grateful their morgue is no longer filling up.  
Oliver is wary, being more careful in the streets, making the effort not to kill, knowing it wasn't something Felicity wanted to be apart of and he needed her on the team. There are fights between the two of them, many things the new couple disagreed on, Oliver's way of going about things and Felicity's instances that she continues patrolling by herself, but things were good, they worked together well and date nights were something they made the effort to get.

Late one Monday evening, Oliver comes in, clearly angry about something, slamming his bow down on the table and startling Felicity in her seat, the blonde trying to find a time to slip out so she could patrol, having been neglecting that side of things since joining the team.  
“Someone is planning something, something called The Undertaking.” He starts, pacing a little in front of Felicity's chair. She spends time searching for answers, but all she can find is that it seems to somehow be related to the names on the list.

Oliver and Diggle are talking to her, but suddenly their voices fade away, a certain name in her findings sticking out, Sagittarius, the company Walter had asked her to look into, did this have something to do with his disappearance? She needed to know, needed answers so she could find her Watcher and bring him home. Turning in her seat, she looks at Oliver, dreading telling him this.  
“There's a company here that seems to be involved, but I looked into it a few months ago for Walter, it doesn't exist, not really.” She explained, noting the look on Oliver's face but continued.  
“Your stepfather had found some money missing from the company, your mother had mad an investment into Sagittarius, but when I looked, there was nothing.” She saw his face change, knowing he was probably assuming she was accusing his mother of being involved, but it was too big of a coincidence for her to look past.  
“Why you? Why did Walter come to you?” He questions, the blonde bites her lip, knowing she'd have to lie to him.  
“He knew I was good and knew I could get it done discreetly.” Felicity is relieved when it seems he takes her for her word, but Diggle still gives her a disapproving look.

Oliver heads out, deciding on taking someone off the list, as well as hoping to find some more information on The Undertaking, hoping his mother had nothing to do with it, leaving Diggle and Felicity alone in the bunker. The blonde knew Diggle would want to talk to her so she muted their end of the comms, turning in her chair once more to face the bodyguard.  
“You need to tell Oliver the truth, tell him exactly how you know Walter, it's not fair of you to keep lying to him about your relationship with his stepfather.” His tone is calm and friendly, but she can't even begin to think of telling the man she was dating, she couldn't.  
“It's not my secret to tell.” She started, cutting Digg off when she saw he was about to add something. “Walter was very clear when he became my Watcher that that side of his life will always stay separate to to the life he shares with Moria, and I get why. You tell people vampires and exist and nine times out of ten, they will look at you like you're crazy. Besides, it's not the safest life to live, it's safer for them. I'm not telling Oliver, Walter asked me not to and I'm not doing that to him.” She finishes, essentially putting an end to the conversation, seeing he won't be changing her mind, Diggle lets out a sigh and moves to clean his weapons.

It's late in the night, or early in the morning depending on who you asked when Oliver finally returned, Felicity anxious to get out and check on the vampire situation on her way home. The man in green is angry, having turned up nothing in his search.  
“Oliver, I think we need to consider looking into your mother, maybe tail her for a day or two.” Suggested Diggle, but that does nothing but set Oliver off.  
“My mother is not involved in this, John! We're leaving her out of this.” He yells. Felicity is sat between them and the way out, the yelling getting louder as they argued, the blonde not knowing if she should add anything to it, she was new to the team, feeling as if it weren't her place to butt in.  
“We could put a bug in her phone, track her, listen in on her calls, in case there's anything suspicious.” It's a suggestion she regrets the moment the words leave her lips, the look Oliver was giving her was one of anger, the man looking somewhat betrayed by her idea, but he ignore it, he and Digg continuing to argue, moving further away from her station.

She takes this as her cue to leave, quietly packing her things into her bag and shutting her systems down for the night. It's easy to sneak out, Felicity finally had the chance to patrol and she was going to take it, if the fighting boys had their way, one of the would be driving her home while the other dealt with the vampires, completely forgetting that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But it was her way to help her city, she was doing her part in keeping Starling City safe, it was her destiny after all. She made her way into the ally way behind Verdant, lifting her hood onto her head and headed out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you want discuss anything about this story you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
